1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for displaying a color image and, more particularly, to an apparatus for displaying a color image with high resolution by increasing the number of green dots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently available color displaying devices, such as a shadow-mask type CRT, a chromatron tube, an apple tube and display panels utilizing plasma discharge, constitute a picture element formed basically by means of three color dots, i.e., R (red), G (green) and B (blue). That is, three color signal components R, G and B are added to the three adjacent points R, G and B on a plane, and the luminance is optically synchronized into a picture element, thus requiring three times as many spots as the picture elements. Technical requirements impose a lower limit on the size of the dots as well as upper limit on the size of the display panel. This, in other words, puts an upper limit on the number of dots contained in the display panel, so that the number of picture elements is one-third the number of spots. While panels for monochromatic images produce a resolution corresponding to the number of dots, the panels for color images provide a resolution which is one-third that of the panels for a monochromatic image.